


Rapture [Annalogia]

by redvelvet (korolevax)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bondage, F/M, Hardcore, Hetero, NSFW, Smut, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korolevax/pseuds/redvelvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one of exy's short, short, SHORT(!) lemon drabbles; acnologia x anna heartfilia edition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapture [Annalogia]

_acnologia x anna heartfilia_  
_third person p.o.v._

♂ ◌ ♀

"You can't keep using this kind of magic." Anna tried to speak clearly, but her voice was still so raw from hours of crying out. "It's changing you."

Her knees folded under her, her hands tied behind her back, the once regal woman sat chained and naked on the floor. Her exposed chest ached as Acnologia stood over her.

"I've always been like this." The blue haired man crouched down to be more even with her, his hand trailing beneath her chin. "It's just your view of me that's different."

Anna let out a small cry as the collar around her neck was tugged up by Acnologia's finger hooking through the metal clasp. Her large breasts heaved with staccato exhales and inhales.

"I'm not letting you open that Eclipse Gate." Acnologia whispered, leaning his face closer to hers so she could hear each raspy word. "I'll make sure of it.

"No matter what, I can't let you." Acnologia pushed her back against the wall, chains rattling from the sudden force.

"I don't care if I have to make you scream." He wrapped the chain on her neck around his hand and tugged her face to his.

"I don't care if you keep begging me to stop." Acnologia kicked her legs apart, her body shuddering from fatigue as he pressed his knee into her naked center. Good thing she was kneeling, or else her trembling legs would have failed her.

Ancologia's sharp teeth came into views as his lips were pulled back in a taught smile. The dagger-like canines scraped her skin as his mouth traced the crook of her neck.

Anna closed her eyes, sensations of pleasure and pity battling against her as his knee rubbed into her clit. Her arms tugged at the restraints behind her back.

"I don't care what you do, as long as I get you to not open that _fucking_ gate." He seethed. The woman let out a strangled cry as the pain from his teeth and the bliss from his contact to her center collided.

"I'll break you if I have to."

♂ ◌ ♀

_ e. koroleva _  
_yes i know these_  
_tropes are short-_  
_i just do not have_  
_time to make full_  
_lemons, but i can't_  
_resist the smut xox_

 


End file.
